More than meets the eye
by FFSTT
Summary: [CLEXA] Clarke: art student. Lexa: assassinates people for a living. Can two worlds collide? Yes they can and they will.
1. Chapter 1) The dying girl

**The dying girl.  
**  
"I don't think I can pull this off Raven. I just can't. I'm done. Out. It's over." Clarke said as she sighed dramatically and sat down in one of the seats across from her friend. Before Raven even had the chance to reply, the blonde grunted and dropped her head onto the table. Raven rolled her eyes and pat her on the head. "There, there. Poor kitten. It's just a bad day, not a bad life". Clarke groaned loudly at this and looked up whilst saying, "You're overusing that line, PLEASE stop. It's annoying as fuck".

"How am I overusing that line, it's brilliant and one can use it in various circumstances" Raven exclaimed as she leaned back and threw her hands in the air. "Becauuuuuse, …" the blonde drawled out "it's losing its meaning because of you and your abuse". Raven feigned hurt and gasped loudly. "YOU", she said while pointing at Clarke, "do NOT deserve my wisdom anymore". Clarke snorted loudly at this. "Do you even HAVE any wisdom to begin with?" she said, earning herself a slap to the arm by the darker haired girl.

"Are you guys going at it again?" An all too familiar face stepped up to their table, one hand on her hip. "How are you two still friends with all the bickering?" Octavia flicked her hair over her left shoulder and took out a pen and note pad. "Cut it out, be nice and tell me what you guys want or you're not getting any".

"That's what she saaaaaid" Raven joked in a singsong voice and received not one but two death glares from her friends. "Are you both PMS'ing or what? Sheesh".

"Raven. Focus. Order. Now." Octavia smacked her friend on the head for good measure and heard her boss yell from the counter: "OCTAVIA STOP SMACKING THE CUSTOMERS AROUND WILL YA?"

"Sorry Gus". Octavia muttered as her two friends snickered behind their menus.

"I'll have that chicken sandwich you made me last time and some water". Clarke batted her eyelashes at her friend, knowing very well this particular chicken sandwich wasn't on the menu and that her friend only made it for her. Octavia shook her head but smiled at this while jotting the order down. "Can I just have a frosted donut O? I'm not that hungry". Raven shrugged as she put the menus away.

"Raven, I'll let you know beforehand that I'm not doing this with you again." It was Clarke's turn to lean forward and point a finger at her friend. "Last time you were not hungry", Clarke said as she air quoted the last two words, "you ate half my sandwich and then complained about being full while I was still hungry".

Raven merely smirked and shrugged.

"You guys are unbelievable you know that?" Octavia shook her head once more as she stuffed the notepad back in her pocket and stuck the pen behind her ear. As she turned around to head for the kitchen she called over her shoulder: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are arguing like an old married couple ready for a divorce!"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" Raven said as she pretended to be sick. Clarke simply scrunched her face up in disgust at both comments.

The pair sat in silence for a good 2 minutes before Raven suddenly remembered something: "What did you mean before when you said you were done?" Clarke pouted at the question because she momentarily forgot about her crisis and was actually enjoying the banter with her close friend. "The project we have to do for school is due in a few weeks and I have made zero progress so far". She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"And exactly what artsyschmartsy project are we talking about here blondie because I really can't keep up." Raven squinted her eyes at the blonde as she spoke. "Is this about the naked man you had to draw? And you got all awkward and flustered because you didn't want to and then you dropped all your materials?" She smacked her hand down onto the table and laughed out loud before continuing: "And then when he nakedly rushed to your aid, you screamed and ran away?" Raven was practically howling with laugher now.

"Raveeeeeeen", Clarke whined as she shook her friends arm, "stop teasing me about that!".

"Sorry princess", Raven started in a posh British accent, "I do apologize for my behavior".

"Raveeeen." Clarke crossed her arms and glared at the other girl.

"Alright, alright", the girl held her hands up in defense, "what's got you all worked up then?"

"It's the 'up close and personal' project", the blonde started to explain, "I have to find someone I DON'T already know who's willing to spend hours on end with me to discuss deep personal matters so I can translate them into art." She paused before dramatically ending with: "it sounds even more impossible when I say it out loud!"

The blonde let her head fall down onto the table once more and could only hear her friend hum in response. Meaning the wheels in her head were actually turning. Not that Raven was an idiot. On the contrary, Raven was very smart. She just rarely put this talent on display and at that moment Clarke realized it was one of the things she really liked about the girl. There had been times where Clarke felt useless and ashamed for her lack of knowledge concerning matters such as physics, chemistry, mathematics and such. But Raven never gave her the feeling she was stupid. Not once.

Raven was appointed as Clarke's mentor for certain subjects back in high school because she was failing miserably. Surprisingly enough, and despite their never-ending banter, the two got along really well and soon became friends. Raven spent hours on end helping Clarke study for exams and Clarke knew fully well she would never be able to repay her friend for that.

"Maybe you can ask some homeless guy or gal?" Raven suggested, breaking Clarke from her line of thoughts. "They have plenty of time on their hands and some of the stories they have might ACTUALLY be interesting and worth translating into forms of art."

"That's actually a pretty solid idea Reyes". Clarke was impressed with her friends' ability to come up with a simple solution. "But I have to admit that it doesn't…I don't know…" The blonde sighed and shrugged.

"Let me guess", Raven started, knowing fully well what her friend meant: "it doesn't give you that 'tingly feeling' in your tummy?" she added and gave her friend a small smile. Clarke simply nodded and pouted slightly. "You'll figure it out Clarke, you always do". She patted the blonde's hand lightly and the two fell back into a comfortable silence.

Instead of worrying about her art project, Clarke continued her thoughts on how Raven had always been there for her. She had helped her through high school, she had supported Clarke when her father passed away, she was rooting for her when she decided to go to art school and didn't even blink when Clarke showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night crying her eyes out because she realized she was gay. Raven simply let the girl in, listened to her rambling on and on about how she came to the realization she was attracted to the female species and then replied to all the drama by saying: "look that's fine by me, but can we go to bed now because I'm tired as fuck". This made Clarke cry even more because she had been so afraid that things would change between them. Nothing changed, not one bit.

She glanced over at her friend who was engrossed in her phone and smirking at the screen. "Are you doing that thing again where you watch stupid videos and make me ask you what's so funny?" Clarke asked. Raven stuck out her tongue and turned her phone around to show Clarke a video compilation of people falling. The blonde snickered alongside her friend as their food arrived.

"OKAY, so one chicken sandwich for you and one donut with extra sprinkles on top for you." Octavia rushed forward, nearly smashing their plates and drinks down. "I got you both a bottle of water even though YOU didn't order a drink". She said while knowingly glancing in Raven's direction. "Ah, it's the friendly neighborhood waitress!" Raven clapped her hands together and blew her a kiss. "I wouldn't be sufficiently hydrated without you."

"Busy day?" Clarke asked as she took a sip of water.

"You can say that again." Octavia groaned as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Jasper called in sick, leaving me to run this joint."

"Well then he must REALLY be sick" Raven said as she took a bite from her donut. "When the two of you work together he is stuck to you like glue. I swear that guy will NEVER get over his crush." Octavia shrugged at hearing this. "I know that he is obsessed with me, he KNOWS that I know AND he knows it is never going to happen". She looked confused for a second before continuing "that is actually pretty sad and depressing now that I think about it".

"OCTAVIA, new order coming up!" Gustus yelled from the kitchen.

"On my way!" She yelled back as she turned on her heels and marched back into the kitchen.

"Poor O, working so hard and look at us stuffing our faces with-" Clarke paused mid sentence to throw a napkin at her friends' face. "Your face is covered in sprinkles you idiot. Most people eat with their mouths, not their foreheads." Raven laughed at this and wiped her face clean. "Better? Am I kissable now?"

"Better but still not kissable. A frog might take a chance though." Clarke smirked and took a bite of her sandwich.

As Clarke was happily munching on her sandwich, the bell above the entrance rang. A tall female figure entered the diner wearing a dark green raincoat with the hood pulled all the way over her head and eyes. Clarke observed the scene from afar. She appreciated the brown-laced boots with cream-colored socks the girl was wearing. The blonde put her sandwich back down to drink her water as the mystery woman removed her hood along with the rest of her coat, shook out her long brown wavy hair and walked up to the counter. She leaned against one of the barstools and rested her forearms on the counter. Clearly waiting to order something.

Clarke couldn't see her face as the girl was watching the TV screen on her left, looking away from her. She heard Octavia yell politely (how was that even possible) from the kitchen that she'd be right there to take the customers order. The girl turned around at this, not taking her eyes off the TV, and leaned back. Arms casually draped across the counter and one leg crossed over the other that was firmly planted on the ground. Clarke diverted her attention to the TV as well, took another bite of her sandwich and frowned. "Raven check this out" she said, mouth full as she stopped chewing altogether.

The screen showed the New York police department and paramedics running around what seemed a crime scene judging by the yellow tape.

"Hey that's just a few blocks from here." Raven stated. "Between W58th & W59th street". She whistled. "There are some fine apartments over there and real expensive too. Most of them overlook Central Park and are equipped with high tech shit but still have that classy look to it you know?" Clarke chewed and swallowed her food while listening to her friend rattle on about the 'high tech shit'. She lifted her glass up to her mouth as her eyes noticed her current object of interest moving. The girl turned round to lean her front against the counter and just as her head joined her in this movement, Clarke sipped her water. The girl then looked her way and their eyes locked. A small smile played on the girls' lips as green eyes bore into Clarke's blue ones. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and Clarke immediately choked on her water.

She started coughing, her eyes watered and she turned beet red whilst spilling the rest of her drink all over the table. "Holy shit!" Raven exclaimed as she jumped up, rushed to her aid and started pounding her on the back. "Breathe woman! Breathe!" Was yelled in Clarke's ear and if she wasn't coughing uncontrollably and desperately gasping for air, she'd flip her friend off. "Are you okay?! Do you need me to do the Heimlich maneuver? Because I don't know how to do that but I'm willing to try!" Raven continued yelling and by now the scene had caught the attention of nearly everyone in the diner. And to make matters even worse, though she probably meant well, Raven started screaming! 'She is choking!', 'she's going to die!', 'somebody call 911!', and 'somebody do something!'.

A few people hesitated with a phone in their hands trying to determine whether or not to call 911 and those who realized Clarke wasn't in great danger shifted uncomfortably in their seats due to Raven's animalistic cries for help.

By now word had traveled into the kitchen that somebody was 'dying' and Octavia came out to see what all the fuss was about. She took one look at Clarke, then at an overreacting and hysterically wailing Raven (who was now seriously ready to do the Heimlich) and muttered a 'for God's sake' under her breath. Just as she was about to end the idiotic scene her friends were causing, somebody beat her to the punch.

The tall brunette Clarke was stalking earlier hesitantly made her way over to the pair and cleared her throat before speaking. "I don't mean to interfere with anything but erh… are you planning on using the Heimlich maneuver?" She directed her words at Raven but kind green eyes found Clarke's blue ones again.

"Yes! But I don't know how to do it, do you?" Raven rushed the words out hopefully whilst looking at the stranger.

"I do actually, but I don't think that's what your friend over here needs right now. She didn't choke on food. She just got some water in her lungs and is now trying to get that out." The stranger offered both Raven and Clarke a small smile. "I think she just needs a moment to recover". She focused her attention fully on Clarke now who was still red but was coughing less and able to take a few breaths. "Right?" She added and Clarke could merely nod her head in response.

She felt embarrassed by the whole thing and a bit uneasy now that she was in close proximity to the stranger she was previously stalking. She took notice of her features and realized this wasn't just 'a girl' but a very attractive young woman. Even though she was wearing a loose fitted maroon sweater, it still showed her lean figure along with the skinny black jeans she was wearing. Clarke was about to admire the brown-laced boots once more but was pulled from her thoughts by Raven smacking her on the back of her head. "Earth to sky princess Clarke, please respond so we know you didn't suffer from brain damage due to lack of oxygen."

"Huh?" Clarke realized she must have been staring at the young woman (again) for some time and blushed hoping she was still red from the coughing earlier to cover it up. "Don't worry, her use of vocabulary is usually like this". Raven explained to the stranger who merely smiled.

Clarke glared at her friend. "Shut up Raven"

"That's normal too, so we're all good here." Raven assured the woman who simply nodded and stepped sideways for Octavia to come through with a new glass of water and some towels to dry their table. "Seriously I can't leave the two of you alone for 5 minutes and you cause the kind of trouble that could reach the white house." Octavia scolded as she cleaned their table. "You guys better tip big time or I'm banning you from this place for good."

"Hey don't blame me!" Raven started. "It's blondie here who decided to die on us and cause a scene". Clarke's mouth dropped open at this. "ME?!" You're the one who started screaming bloody murder! And I wasn't DYING Raven."

"Well, then you could've just said so and save all of us the trouble." Raven crossed her arms and looked down upon her friend.

"I COULDN'T EVEN BREATHE! Let alone explain to you that I wasn't dying." Clarke flailed her hands in the air. "For someone who is actually really smart you're fucking stupid sometimes."

"Well I love you too princess, no need to thank me for saving your life". Raven said as she sat back down. "Raven, you didn't-…" Clarke started but decided it was no use arguing with her friend about this. "Right. Okay. YES you saved my life. My hero. How can I ever repay you?" Raven smirked at this. "Meh, I'll think of something later."

Clarke rolled her eyes and was about to apologize to the kind stranger for their absurd behavior when she noticed the young woman wasn't standing behind Octavia anymore. She leaned sideways to see where she went but couldn't spot the girl anymore. "You want another sandwich dying girl?" Octavia asked and winked at Raven who stuck her tongue out. "Huh? What?" Clarke answered absentmindedly, still scanning the diner for the now missing girl. "No. No I'm good thanks".

"Dude, she left. Stop stalking the poor woman. You probably creeped her out with all that staring and drooling you did." Raven snickered and pointed her thumb in Clarke's direction as she spoke to Octavia. "You should've seen her O. All lovey-dovey eyes at the hot girl. It was insane. She wasn't even on this planet anymore."

"What hot girl?" Octavia frowned and looked around. "Clarke has a hot girl?"

Before Clarke could explain she wasn't ogling the hot girl (okay she was) Raven cut her off. "Never mind now, she's long gone. Clarke here scared her off because she was full on stalker mode."

"Ignore her O". Clarke said and sighed as she put her elbow on the table to let her chin rest on her hand. "You know what. I think I'm going to ignore the both of you now." Octavia stated and walked away as another customer was calling her.

Ravens attention went back to her phone to probably watch video compilations of people falling again or doing other dumb shit. Anything dumb and Raven was up for it really. Strange girl.

Clarke, who was still leaning on the table, noticed the door to the restrooms opening. She got a hopeful feeling in the pit of her stomach but was soon disappointed when a tall muscular guy came out. She then turned her attention to the TV where commercials were now playing. Having seen and heard all of them a thousand times before, she looked outside to see that it wasn't raining as much as it did before. People rushed by with umbrellas, a paper or suitcase above their heads and a few were just standing in the rain. Obviously not bothered by it.

She sighed.

* * *

 _So what do you guys think?  
Let me know by leaving a review (please)!_  
 _It would be appreciated :)_

 _Note:  
you're allowed to ask me questions about where all of this is headed.  
But to tell you the truth? I'm going about this very much like the writers for the TV series LOST did a few years back.  
Make it up as it goes! _


	2. Chapter 2) Never mind the rain

**Never mind the rain.**

A tall figure swiftly crossed the street and moved further along the sidewalk. She pulled the hood of her raincoat up and over her head as the wind picked up and the rain started to pour. "Fuck this weather", she muttered under her breath whilst stuffing her cold hands deep in her pockets to warm them. She kept her gaze down and was mesmerized for a moment by the droplets of rain that sprang off of her boots as her feet marched on. She glanced up only to read the street signs, making sure she was headed the right way. A phone buzzed in her chest pocket and she adjusted the, almost invisible, wireless earbud before answering the call."Hello?" She spoke into the receiver, never slowing her pace. _"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm calling to inform you that your package arrived."_

"Right", she spoke softly and glanced up to read the street sign above her head before continuing more firmly "thank you for calling." She crossed the street, ignoring the honking car and adjusted the straps of her backpack. _"My pleasure. Do you have any questions regarding our service or your package ma'am?"_ She thought about this question for a moment. "Did the package arrive just now?" She asked the nameless voice. _"Let me check ma'am, one moment please."_ She picked up the pace as the rain came down even harder and pulled the hood of her coat all the way over her eyes. _"Ma'am, your package arrived about 25 minutes ago."_ She couldn't refrain herself from grunting into the receiver at hearing this. The voice on the other end was silent for a moment before speaking _"…The package isn't going anywhere ma'am, not to worry"._

"I know" she mumbled, "thanks for calling". _"You're very welcome ma'am, thank you for doing business with us and we hope to see you again sometime soon. Take care."_ The voice cheerfully replied before the call was disconnected. She dug around in her pockets to find her black leather gloves and slipped them on, her hands still cold.

She took a sharp left turn and was surprised by the slipperiness of the concrete sidewalk, her boots slipping every so slightly. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed. "Careful sweetheart, wouldn't want you to fall." A soft voice spoke and she looked up to see a friendly old face staring back at her from the ground. An old man was sitting on a dark colored plaid, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He presented her with a toothy grin, though several teeth were missing. He chuckled. "Cause if ya fall? Ya ain't getting back up, ain't that right Gona love?" He spoke to the giant Bullmastiff sitting next to him who clearly agreed and happily barked up at her, wagging her tail.

A small laugh erupted from somewhere inside of her and she couldn't help but smile at the man and his dog. She glanced around quickly whilst digging around in her pockets for some change, only to come up with nothing. "I'm sorry I don't seem to-" she started but was cut off. "The smile you just gave me was worth more than a few bucks honey." He said and started petting the dog lovingly who barked once more. "Ah see? Gona agrees with me." The man started humming a tune and busying himself with feeding a few pigeons that were sat at his feet. Eager to take whatever he got, which wasn't a whole lot. He shared his crumbs with the birds, the ham on his bread with the dog and ate the rest himself. Occasionally even offering a bite to the bullmastiff. She broke out of her daze to smile once more at the man, turned on her heels and left.

Before long, she spotted her destination. Not realizing before how she wasn't all that far away. She still had plenty of time to get the package and be on her way. She entered the building and fished a set of keys out of her back pocket. Her eyes were drawn to the graffiti on the left sidewall, 'all my friends are heathens' it read in bold red letters. _You don't say_ she thought to herself. She spotted the private post boxes on the wall and searched for the right number. "96…, 97,… 98,… 99,…"she whispered and paused.

 _There you are_ "100" she spoke aloud this time and slid the key into the lock. She got the package from the box and closed it before turning and heading up the stairs. Every step creaked under her weight but it was for her ears only as the sound was, for the most part, drowned out by the blaring of radios and TV's in the building. _All my friends are heathens take it slow_ she hummed the tune to herself whilst climbing the stairs. _Wait for them to ask you who you know._ It took her a long time before she reached the top floor. Even the floorboards protested as she crossed the hallway, her eyes scanning the numbers on each door. She halted in front of door number one hundred and used the set of keys to gain access to the room.

There was barely any furniture aside from a dusty looking table with 2 chairs, a stained sofa and a small coffee table. "Home sweet home" she muttered to herself and removed her hood as she stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She crossed the room in just a few steps and opened the window, allowing some fresh air to stream in. Her backpack landed with a thud as she threw it onto the floor near the window and pulled up a chair to sit down. The package that was tucked neatly underneath her arm was ripped open. She pulled out a picture that showed an ordinary but grim looking man in his late fifties and a piece of paper. 

* * *

_Objective: eliminate the subject shown in the picture.  
Unique feature(s): ruby ring on his left hand (pinky), tattoo on his left hand (anker).  
Timeframe: subject will be arriving around fifteen forty-five.  
_

* * *

She put the picture along with the paper back in the package and unzipped her backpack to pull out a high-end sniper rifle complete with silencer and placed it onto the table. She rolled her head from side to side and took a deep breath before setting up the rifle along with a scope. The time on her watch read fifteen forty-one. _It's showtime._ She peered through the scope and made a few adjustments before being content with the setup.

The two cars that pulled up across the street down below didn't go unnoticed by her. A man, who more or less resembled a bear, got out of the second car and opened the rear door. The seconds ticked away but no one exited the car. "Come on, come oooon…where are you?" she whispered to herself. Another few seconds ticked away before there was any movement. Another man exited the car and was offered a cane by the bear. The hand that accepted the cane was as described in the papers; _ruby ring and anker tattoo on his left hand._ She took a deep breath, held it as she zoomed in on the man's head and braced herself to take the shot. Her finger was steady on the trigger, waiting for the right time. _There is no right time_ she thought and squeezed the trigger lightly.

It always seems to happen in slow motion. Time always slows down the moment she takes a life. The cane clattered to the ground before the body even processed the hit. There was no need for her to witness the scene unfolding any further; she knows exactly what it's like. First there's confusion, then some more and ultimately there is panic, anger, sadness and sometimes even immediate grief. She shuts the window and moves away from the line of sight, packing up her belongings and pressing the speed dial on her phone in the process. A male voice answered the call: _"cleaning department"._ She's already out the door with the hood pulled over her head and swiftly moving down the flight of stairs before answering with "It's a go".

 _"Right, we're on our way"._ The line is then disconnected and she stuffs the phone and earpiece along with the set of keys in her backpack. She makes a beeline for the fire exit on the second floor that leads to an alley behind the building. The door is easily opened and as expected, no alarm. A black van pulls up as she jogs down the steps. The side door slides open and she hands her backpack to the hand that's extended, not bothering to check for a name or face. She continues walking as the men enter the building the same way she left.

When it rains, it pours

she thought to herself as it came down even harder than before. She kept on walking until she heard the sirens wailing in the distance and closed her eyes knowingly for a brief moment.

She rounded the corner and her stomach grumbled, she hadn't even had a proper lunch yet. Hell, not even a cup of coffee. Her eyes spotted the neon sign on a diner called 'Arkadia' and her feet automatically took her there. The bell above the door chimed as she walked in and was greeted by the smell of coffee.

She took off her coat and walked up to the counter, ready to order. Unfortunately for her, the place was packed and the waitress was too busy in the kitchen to take her order. Her eyes were drawn to the TV that showed the aftermath of what she'd done. She knows she shouldn't look, shouldn't even think about it… But there are some things in her life that she can't quite get used to or forget for that matter. And as much as she wants to believe that it's what keeps her sane, she knows it's just an excuse. As she turns around, she softly hums the words to the tune she's grown to like.

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow._  
 _Wait for them to ask you who know._

Her eyes find another pair looking straight at her and the stare is so intently that she's caught off guard. A smile erupts on her face because the girl is, without a doubt, easy on the eyes. The fact that the blonde is caught staring doesn't seem to faze her at all. It's either that or she's so lost in her own world that she doesn't know she's caught yet. Lexa raises her eyebrows questioningly at the girl as if to ask 'like what you see?' but regrets it immediately as she's once again the cause of chaos.

 _Please don't make any sudden moves.  
You don't know the half of the abuse._

* * *

 _The song used is called 'Heathens' by the band Twenty One Pilots._


	3. Chapter 3) A kind stranger

_Not sure if anyone is still reading this.  
For those of you who are: here you go.  
Wasn't sure what to do with this chapter._

* * *

 **A kind stranger.**

The continuous sound of an alarm going off, along with the buzzing of her phone, woke Clarke up from a deep slumber. She rolled onto her back and used her left hand to blindly search for the device. She squinted one eye open and checked her e-mail and messages. There was a new e-mail sent by one of her teachers:

 _Hello Clarke,_

 _it has come to my attention that we haven't discussed the UC & P project together yet._  
 _I'd like to stay informed about your progress, so please do keep me posted._

 _There's still plenty of time, but you're one of the few students who hasn't shared his/her ideas with me yet. Some students like to keep things 'a secret' and I can fully understand this, so if that's the case just let me know._

 _If you need help or if you have any questions feel free to contact me._  
 _You have my e-mail and you know where my office is._

 _Best Regards,_  
 _Dante Wallace_

Clarke groaned inwardly. She kept putting things off and it was getting to a point where she was running out of time. She was well aware of the fact that most of her classmates already found a subject and that she was falling behind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a new incoming message.

 _Raven: Hey chica are you up for breakfast? Let me know._

Clarke snorted and quickly typed her reply.

 _Clarke: Raven. Seriously. Are you in the living room?  
Raven: Maybe  
Clarke: Idiot  
Raven: Fetus  
Clarke: …what  
Raven: Do you wanna eat breakfast or not? O is coming too  
Raven: She has the day off  
Clarke: Yeah sure but I just woke up  
Raven: I know, I heard your alarm_

Clarke rolled her eyes at this and yawned before getting out of bed. She put her hair up in a messy bun and strolled towards the bedroom door wearing an oversized gray t-shirt and pink hipster panties. After checking her face in the mirror she headed out into the hallway to find her friend. The tiles felt cold underneath her bare feet and she picked up the pace to reach the more soft and warmer carpet in the living room. "Morning" she greeted the darker haired girl who was lying on the couch watching Bob's Burgers.

"Morning princess" Raven greeted happily and smiled. "I see you're all dressed and ready to go". Clarke leaned against the side of the couch. "Ha-ha, funny Reyes. When is O gonna be here?" Raven checked her watch. "In about 45 minutes, so put your game face on". She smacked her friend on the butt to emphasize her point.

Clarke took a shower, got dressed and was applying her make-up when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Octavia poked her head around the corner and smiled. "Hey, good morning! You ready to head out?"

"Yes!" Clarke applied the last of her make-up and turned to hug her friend. "You seem cheerful?" Octavia sighed at hearing this. "You have no idea. It feels like I haven't had a day off in years. It's just been so busy at the diner and Gus isn't looking to take on anyone else because he still thinks we can manage."

"Did you tell him?" Clarke asked as the pair made their way towards the kitchen where Raven was eating cereal straight out of the box. "I tried to, but he just won't listen. I love the guy but he's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Who's a pain in the ass?" Raven asked with her mouth full. "Gus. Because he's not hiring more people to help out at the diner." Octavia explained as Clarke snatched the box out of Raven's hands and put it back in the cupboard. "Hey, I was eating that."

"We're going out to eat now you monster, come on." Octavia dragged the girl along and they made their way outside to head to the diner on foot. "How's the remodeling going at home? Is Bellamy helping out?" Raven asked and Octavia filled her in on all the details while Clarke let her mind wander.

Octavia shared an apartment with her brother Bellamy a few blocks from where Raven and Clarke were living. It was actually Bellamy who introduced Octavia to the pair on his birthday party back when they were all still attending Ark high school. Clarke was very fond of the girl and considered her to be one of her closest if not best friends.

When they reached the diner, she followed her friends inside and the smell of eggs and coffee hit her straight in the face. "Smells good Gustus!" She greeted the older man with a smile and got an even brighter one in return. "Ah, Clarke! Here for breakfast?" He asked and Clarke nodded in response. "Good, good!" He rubbed his hands together. "I'll make some eggs and bacon for you girls, on the house! Please sit down!"

The girls sat down at the bar and Clarke took a seat on Octavia's left. "You shouldn't be here on your day off kid." Gus said to Octavia. "It's not good for ya. I love you like you were my own but you're free to have breakfast elsewhere ya know?" Octavia smiled at hearing this.

"I know, but we enjoy coming here and I like watching you work when I don't have to." She joked and Gustus threw his head back and a laugh erupted from deep inside his belly. "I hear ya kid, I hear ya. Breakfast is coming right up ladies!" He disappeared into the kitchen and they could hear him yell from where they were seated. "OY! Jasper! Get out there and bring the girls some coffee will ya? On the house."

A tall, slim guy stumbled out of the kitchen and blushed when he noticed Octavia sitting at the bar. "Hey guys" he nodded his head and a 'hi Octavia' was shyly added, making Raven snicker behind her hands. "Coffee?" He asked, already pouring them 3 cups of the hot liquid and placing it in front of them. "Let me know when you guys need a refill!" He smiled and turned to help other customers.

"How's Bell doing these days? I haven't seen him around much." Clarke asked whilst sipping the freshly brewed coffee. Octavia shrugged. "He's doing alright but he's really busy with this new job."

"What does he do again?" Raven scrunched up her face in confusion. "He's head of security at the museum of National History nowadays. He just got promoted and has to bust his ass to make a good impression." Octavia explained and smiled. "He's really excited about it though, I can tell. He actually smiles when he talks about his job now. But I doubt he's willing to admit just yet how much he loves it." Raven suddenly let out a laugh. "HA! Wouldn't it be hilarious if it was like that movie with Ben Stiller? Where the dinosaur comes to life? I'd pay to see Bellamy do all that crazy shit." The girls shared a laugh, clearly envisioning Bellamy running from a ginormous T-rex. Just then Gustus emerged from the kitchen carrying 3 plates with eggs, bacon and a side of toast. "Ah some genuine laughter in here! Good!" A broad smile broke out on his face. "Here's your food ladies, bon appetite!"

The bell above the entrance chimed, but it went unnoticed as the girls continued laughing due to Raven's description of how Bellamy would go about the monkey. "He would be SO pissed, I kid you not. Bell is a great guy but he would murder that monkey every chance he got and the monkey would probably piss all over him." Octavia covered her mouth to prevent food from falling out as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked as he came to busy himself behind the counter. "We're picturing Bellamy in the role of Ben Stiller in that movie with the monkey and the T-rex." Raven explained. "Right…" Jasper shook his head. "I don't think I want to know".

Clarke's smile was still firm in place when she took another bite but stopped eating altogether when a familiar pair of brown-laced boots came into view on her left. She followed the long, slender and jean-clad legs up to an oversized black hoodie to finally reach her destination.

 _The hot girl_ , she thought and mentally cursed herself for using Raven's nickname for the mystery woman. A soft voice then reached her ears; "Good to see you're still alive and well". A smile was added before the woman turned her head and ordered a cup of coffee.

Clarke was still dumbfounded and quickly swallowed her food before clearing her throat and replying with a lame "yeah". _Really? Come on Clarke step up your game._ She thought to herself. _Oh, who am I kidding you have no game._ She cringed at her own thoughts and tried to come up with something clever to say but failed miserably.

"Here you go" Jasper said and handed the mystery woman her coffee. She offered him a small smile, thanked him and turned to make her way towards a booth. But not before winking at Clarke who was once again flabbergasted. _What the fuck just happened._

Octavia nudged her side and she merely grunted in response. "Friend of yours?" she asked and Raven immediately leaned forward to see what 'friend' they were talking about. "HEY!" she exclaimed rather loud "it's the hot girl!". Clarke rolled her eyes at this and tried to shush her friend. Octavia glanced between the two. "Who the hell is this hot girl?" She asked the both of them and before Clarke could even answer Raven beat her to the punch. "WELL, my dear Octavia, hot girl over there was the one who nearly killed our favorite blonde a few days ago by just LOOKING at her!" She smacked her hand onto the counter for emphasis and Octavia seemed to get the picture now. "Ah, I see well…" she paused "she IS kind of hot Clarke".

Clarke threw a piece of bread at Raven who was still grinning and sighed "cut it out you guys".

"Well, she did wink at you, that's all I'm saying" Octavia shrugged and nearly fell off her barstool when Raven screamed 'WHAT' in her ear. "SHE WINKED AT CLARKE? HOLY SHIT HOW DID I MISS THIS?!"

"Can you possible BE any louder Raven? I'm not sure she heard you" Clarke tried to shush her friend once again and wiped her mouth with a napkin before throwing it onto her plate. "She's probably just being friendly" she mumbled and sipped her coffee.

"Friendly my ass" Raven said, "she could've waited for Jasper to reach her table but instead she walked all the way up to the counter to work her magic". She shrugged "That's all I'm saying".

Octavia smiled at both her friends and reached out to rest her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Want to know what I'm thinking?" She rolled her eyes when Raven already said _yes_ to this question before Clarke even got a chance to reply. "I think you still need a kind stranger for your school project".

Clarke froze at hearing this.

 _Well shit.  
_

* * *

 _R &R please 3_


	4. Chapter 4) Happily drowning

**Happily drowning.**

Lexa sits down quickly and can't even begin to process what she'd just done. _Winking at strangers? What are you even doing?_ She bites her lip. _But this girl…_ She shakes her head and rubbes her face with her hands. _Stop it Lexa, you know this is not okay and that it's dangerous even._ She sighes, agreeing with the voice in her head before forcefully opening the menu on the table to try and busy herself with something other than a certain hot blonde. _You came back to this place just to see if you'd spot the girl again. Idiot._ She doesn't want to agree with the voice in her head, but it's right and she can't deny her tiny obsession with this stranger. Someone she hasn't even officially met yet.

A 'hi' was suddenly softly spoken across from her and she almost knocks her cup of coffee right off of the table. "Shit", she curses, _so much for being hyperaware of your surroundings Lexa_ and looks up to find herself drowning into ocean-like blue eyes. _Caring, warm and welcoming_ she thinks to herself.

A light blush coats the blonde's cheeks. "I didn't mean to startle you, sorry" she says and ducks her head.

"No don't worry it's fine I'm just a little…erhh…" Lexa finds herself saying even though she isn't sure where the words are coming from or where they're even going. _Stop being nice to this girl, it's dangerous._ She quickly grabs a few napkins and starts dabbing the areas where she spilt her coffee. Only when she's absolutely sure there's nothing left to dab, does she dare look up into those eyes again. _When did you become such a klutz?_ The girl across from her is just sitting there, fidgeting and obviously ready to ask her something.

"I was wondering…" she starts and Lexa suddenly finds herself staring at the blonde's lips. _They look so warm, so incredibly soft and oh so kissable. And the way those lips move when the words flow out is mesmerizing._ "…so are you willing to?" Lexa's eyes snap up to the blue ones in front of her and she realizes she just missed whatever the girl said.

"…am I willing to?" The brunette hesitantly asks and she squints her eyes just a little.

"Yeah?" The blonde says and bites her lip. _Oh don't do that please don't do that. Fuck._

"I'm sorry, I…" Lexa isn't sure how to explain that she has no clue as to what the girl was asking her because she wasn't paying attention. _Nope, you were successfully eye-fucking this beautiful human being sitting across from you._

Suddenly the girl is standing, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. "No need to apologize. I'M the one who should be sorry for even asking you this. I know this is probably weird and inappropriate and I just want you to know that this whole thing wasn't my idea because I would never think of such a thing!" Her right hand comes up and squeezes the back of her neck while she rambles on. "I mean WHO in their right minds just wakes up one day and decides 'HEY, wouldn't it be fun if I let all my students approach random strangers and ask them to share personal details and shit with someone they don't know and then have them turn all that information into a work of art.' I mean who does that right?" She exclaims and sighs. "Anyway, sorry I bothered you and just…yeah…sorry" the blond offers her a small smile, turns on her heels and rushes back to her friends sitting at the bar.

 _Okay what the fuck just happened._

* * *

Clarke slumps in her seat and buries her face in her hands while Raven sympathetically pats her on the shoulder and starts saying "It's a bad day, n-" before being smacked on the back of the head by Octavia. "HEY!" She rubs her head and pouts for good measure but Octavia simply rolls her eyes and leans towards Clarke. "So it didn't go too well with the hot girl?" She says and offers the blonde a small smile that goes unnoticed by Clarke because her face remains buried in her hands while she grunts a 'no' in response. "We'll find you someone else for this project Clarke, it'll work out eventually." Octavia says and at this Clarke slides her hands down her face.

"It's not that O, it's just…" The blonde sighs and shrugs while tucking a stray blond hair behind her ear. "I just had a feeling about this one you know? That I'd find something worth finding and that it would be different and unique and that I'd create something interesting and special and worth spending all my time on." She sighs again "but I guess I was wrong." Octavia hums in response and sips her drink while Clarke slides off of her seat and announces she's heading towards the ladies room.

Her white converse sneakers squeak on the tiles when she enters the ladies room and the squeaking sound follows her all the way into the bathroom stall. She shuts the door and slides the lock into place before leaning her forehead against the stall door. _Why am I so worked up over this girl? I don't even know her._ She sighs. _But I want to know her._

She goes about doing her business, flushes and heads back out to wash her hands. When she turns to leave, she collides with another body. She trips over her own feet and let's out a surprised gasp. Before she can stumble any further, a strong but gentle hand grabs her by the elbow to help steady her and she looks up into kind green eyes.

"Careful there, I won't always be there to catch you" the voice belonging to the 'hot girl' says and a warm smile plays on her lips. Clarke rushes out a quick apology and wants to apologize some more when the stranger cuts off her train of thoughts. "so you keep saying, but there's nothing to apologize for".

* * *

 _Well, at least you lost the clumsiness and replaced it with something more similar to cool and confident._ Lexa thought and realizes her hand is still holding on to the girl's arm for no good reason so she reluctantly lets go. _Now stop talking to this girl._ "I thought about what you said" _you did?_ And the other girl echoes the words inside her head to which the brunette nods her head"it just that… I had to let your words sink in for a moment, you know?"

The other girl seems dumbfounded but let's out a breathy 'yeah'. Lexa notices the blonde searching her eyes for something and she casts her eyes downward, afraid of what the girl might see. She rubs the tips of the fingers on her left hand together, trying to calm herself. The next few words are planned, but they surprise her nonetheless "so I think I can help you out with your project" she pauses "if you still want me, that is". The last words are spoken softly and Lexa honestly can't remember the last time she was this gentle with anyone. _I'm a knife with jagged teeth and I will rip your skin apart. Please say you don't want me because I will ruin you._

"Yeah, I do. Of course I still… want you." The blonde replies, blushes and then smiles a genuine smile. The kind that is loving and warm. Very much like that extra blanket you search for in the middle of the night because you're cold. _Where did you come from?_ Lexa finds herself smiling back and even though her smile is small, it's there. _Did you fall from the sky?_ She coughs as she listens to the sappy thoughts filling her mind, eliminating certain dark forms she's grown accustomed to. The blonde then pushes a phone into her hands, derailing her train of thought and she looks at the other girl questioningly.

"If you put your name in there, I'll know how to contact you." She says and adds "if that's okay with you". Lexa simply nods and is about to add herself to the girl's contact list when she realizes she doesn't know her own phone number. _I never have to give my private cell to anyone._ Her fingers freeze and she frowns, unsure of what to do now. _Idiot._ "I… don't know my own phone number", she says and the moment the words leave her mouth she knows she must seem like a total moron. She glances up and the sound of laughter fills her ears. _And her heart._

"Okay, that's…" the girl pauses "unusual?" she laughs again and holds out her hand. _That sound._ Lexa assumes this is her cue to hand the phone back and so she does while smiling apologetically. Her fingers tingle as the tips come in contact with the other girl's wrist. _Soft and warm, just like her lips._ "Okay, hand me your phone and I'll give you my number", the girl suddenly says as she shoves the phone in her back pocket and holds out her hand once again. Lexa simply stares at the hand. _I can't give you my phone._ "I… I don't have my phone on me right now. Sorry…" she mumbles the apology _and the first lie_ as she realizes how stupid this all must seem to the other girl.

The other girl falls silent and Lexa is sure that this is where their ways part. _It's not meant to be and it's for the best, let her walk away. Let her go._ "Wait here". The girl pushes past her and is out the door before she can even comprehend what's happening. The door creaks in it's hinges as it shuts behind the blonde and the eerie silence, except for maybe a leaky faucet, is one that's deafening. _She's not coming back. She shouldn't come back and I should leave. Now._ But Lexa is rooted to the spot, curious and nervous. _I don't get nervous._ She breathes in and the floral scent that fills her nostrils is welcoming. _Her perfume._

The door suddenly creaks and opens to reveal the blonde and the brunette is relieved but it does nothing to slow her racing heart down. _I'm not killing you, but you're sure as hell killing me._

Soft fingers are suddenly on her wrist, pulling her entire arm forward and she lets it happen. _Again you're not aware of your surroundings._ Green eyes meet blue and a smile is once again sent her way. The tip of a marker is then pressed to the palm of her hand and she shivers involuntarily. Earning herself a chuckle from the other girl. She glances down at her hand and it takes a second before she realizes a phone number is scribbled onto her hand. The final digit is a perfect '8' and it's delicately placed on her wrist as the blonde ran out of room on her hand. The tingling sensation on her skin leaves her speechless and confused and the warm touch of the blonde's hand holding onto her wrist is burning her skin. _I love the burn._

"Now you have my number, so you need to message ME." The other girl cheerily says and adds, "that is… if you don't change your mind about this". Hesitant blue eyes stare up into green.

"I won't change my mind" the words are too loud, rushed and out before they even register in her mind. She repeats them partially and more softly this time. "I won't". _But I should._ She notices the change in the other girl. How the doubtful look turns into one of glee.

"Okay" the blonde says and smiles in return. Lexa feels the unfamiliar warmth spread throughout her chest like a fever and she gladly accepts the feeling. "Okay" the brunette replies and she can't help but grin.

The blonde turns to leave, opens the door and then pauses. "I'm Clarke". The statement catches Lexa off guard and she stores the name somewhere deep inside her mind. _Where no one can find you but me._ "Lexa", she finds herself saying and she knows she's now far beyond the point of no return.

"Lexa", the other girl let's the words roll off of her tongue and the brunette is sure she's now drowning in ocean blue and that she'll never ever want to set foot on shore again. 

* * *

For those of you still reading this?  
xo


End file.
